Me muero de amor
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: Estaban a punto de ser felices, unos cuantos meses más y serían esposos, pero el destino no lo quiso así, un acto desinteresado de él cambia todo...cambia su perspectiva de vida y ella queda con el corazón destrozado.


AN: Antes de que empiecen, en este fic no coloco el nombre del "joven Uchiha" es a su interpretación si desean que sea Sasuke o Itachi. Espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen.

La canción me muero de amor es cantada por Natalia Oreiro y no me pertenece.

 **Me muero de amor**

 _Te marchaste sin palabras, cerrando la puerta_

 _Justo cuando te pedía, un poco más_

-No te vayas por favor – dijo Sakura entre lágrimas – Te amo – susurró, mientras veía su espalda, su hermoso cabello negro y en toda su espalda el símbolo del clan Uchiha, como salía de aquel lugar que había sido su hogar por más de un año, sin dirigirle una mirada, cuando lo escuchó

-Es por el bien de la villa, no puedo decirle que no a esta misión – y se fue, él lo sabía y ella también…era posible que él no volviera de esta misión – Te amo Sakura – fue lo último que escuchó antes de verlo desaparecer

 _El miedo te alejó del nido, sin una respuesta_

 _Dejando un corazón herido, dejándome atrás_

Ella sabía que él era el hombre más valiente que jamás había conocido, porque el luchaba contra lo que tenía miedo, el no huía, y lo que a él más miedo le daba…era que ella muriera en una batalla que no era suya…por eso se fue, acepto esa misión, una misión suicida para cualquiera…incluso el mejor de los shinobis, se fue por que tenía miedo de perderla… pero ¿por qué ella tenía que perderlo? ¿Por qué tenía que irse justo cuando estaban por casarse? ¿Por qué la dejaba con el corazón herido? ¿Por qué la dejaba? Ella no tenía respuesta, y si él no volvía nunca la iba a tener

 _Y ahora me muero de amor si no estás_

 _Me muero y no puedo esperar_

Su vida cotidiana continuaba, no porque tuviera el corazón roto shinobis dejaban de llegar heridos, civiles se dejaban de enfermar…aparte del hecho, que, si él llegaba al hospital, ella sería la primera en atenderle, pero ella rezaba a los dioses que por favor se lo devolvieran con vida.

 _A que vuelvas de nuevo aquí_

 _Junto a mí, con tus besos_

Necesitaba que él volviera, lo necesitaba junto a ella, no recuerda desde cuando se volvió tan dependiente de él, no podía caminar ni comer en sus lugares favoritos porque todo le recordaba a él, como siempre le cogía la mano para caminar, como cuando la calle estaba muy congestionada la abrazaba por la cintura para que evitara chocar contra alguien, como siempre él la esperaba en su restaurante favorito con su plato favorito cuando era la hora del almuerzo…lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus besos y sus gestos.

 _Es que me muero de amor si no estás_

 _Me muero y no puedo esperar_

Ya habían pasado 10 días y no tenía noticias de él, todos lo veían, como la joven médico de cabello rosa, sufría por la ausencia de aquel joven que cambio su vida, con él, ella era feliz, risueña y llena de vida, ahora solo veían una cáscara de aquella hermosa joven enamorada.

 _Necesito tenerte aquí, junto a mí_

 _Sin tu amor no puedo seguir_

A pesar de que continuaba trabajando, con el mismo ritmo de siempre, una vez que llegaba a la casa, ella perdía las fuerzas al ver que las luces estaban apagadas, no escuchaba el suave "bienvenida a casa Sakura" de aquella persona tan importante para ella, y era en las noches que ella lloraba sin parar y volvía a ser aquella chiquilla de 12 años que lloraba por todo.

 _Entre tus papeles descubrí, una carta_

 _Solo en líneas apretadas, frases sin razón_

 _Dices que el motivo fue la falta de aire_

 _Si siempre te dejé ser libre, sin una condición_

A los 20 días de su partida, fue llamada a la oficina del Hokage, cuando ella llegó saludo a su maestra, pero su intuición lo sabía…eran malas noticias…y la cara de su maestra no auguraba nada bueno

-Sakura – dijo Tsunade – nos acaba de llegar noticias de la misión que el chiquillo Uchiha asistió – mientras decía esto, Tsunade la examinaba y buscaba fuerzas para terminar de romper el corazón de su joven alumna y sucesora – no son buenas…

\- Maestra Tsunade – Sakura estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse – ¿cuáles son las noticias?

\- La misión fue completada con éxito gracias al sacrificio de él – menciono Tsunade suavemente, esperando a que su alumna captara lo que quería decir con eso – él envió sus pertenencias con una de sus invocaciones… la ceremonia se realizará el día de mañana al medio día – mientras le decía esto a la joven pelirosa le entregaba el porta armas que había pertenecido a él así como su hita-ate y un pergamino, trato de darle apoyo a su alumna pero nada que le dijera…aliviaría a su roto corazón, después de todo acababa de perder al amor de su vida, aquel con el que si no hubiera fallecido en unos meses hubiera sido su esposo.

\- Yo… - empezó Sakura a hablar – yo…entiendo lo que quiere decir – y poco a poco empezaron a caer las lágrimas – pero… ¿esta segura, totalmente segura? – ella no perdía la esperanza, tal vez era un mal entendido, pero ni ella se lo creía, porque lo conocía y no había manera alguna que él se deshiciera de su hita-ate estando vivo

-Lo siento Sakura – dijo Tsunade – pero el Uchiha ha muerto en acción, su familia ya ha sido avisada – y con esto último que dijo Tsunade, Sakura se derrumbó y lloro y grito de dolor, su corazón estaba roto, nunca más volvería a verlo, escuchar su voz, ver aquella sonrisa que solo era reservada para ella…toda la villa se enteró, la joven médica pelirosa no volvería a ser la misma…pues con él había muerto una parte de ella.

En la soledad de su apartamento leyó el pergamino que su amado con su último aliento le había enviado…no tenía sentido lo que decía, solo entendía la última parte

"Lamento que tengas que sufrir de esta manera amor mío, nunca quise que tu hermoso rostro se llenara de lágrimas, pero debes entender Sakura, me volvería loco si te llego a perder, prefiero morir y saber que no solo tu vivirás, si no que la villa se encuentra a salvo, a saber que por mi culpa, por una misión no aceptada, podrías resultar herida y la villa destruída…te amo Sakura, sé feliz, que yo te esperare donde sea que este"

 _Y ahora me muero de amor si no estás_

 _Me muero y no puedo esperar_

 _A que vuelvas de nuevo aquí_

 _Junto a mí, con tus besos_

La ceremonia se realizó el día siguiente como había dicho Tsunade, toda su familia estaba ahí, su hermano…que no lo podía creer consolando a su madre, que lloraba un mar de lágrimas por la pérdida de su hijo, su padre con la mirada solemne, pero si lo observabas bien podías observar las lágrimas cayendo. Sus amigos estaban ahí, brindándole el pésame a su familia y a ella, veía como Kakashi y Naruto estaban junto a la familia Uchiha y junto a ella, pero ella no registraba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo observaba como su nombre era entallado en la piedra de héroes caídos, porque ni si quiera lo pudieron enterrar…no sabían dónde estaba el cuerpo del joven Uchiha.

 _Es que me muero de amor si no estás_

 _Me muero y no puedo esperar_

 _Necesito tenerte aquí, junto a mí_

 _Sin tu amor no puedo seguir_

Pasaron los días, y ella no salía de su apartamento, sí la vida continuaba, pero su vida había terminado el momento que lo perdió a él, sin él ella no sabía respirar, no sabía vivir, no sabía existir…muchas personas llamaron a su puerta, pero ella no quería ver a nadie, si alguien entraba ella los echaba si no era por las buenas, era por las malas.

Ella necesitaba que la dejaran sola, necesitaba asimilar que él ya no estaba junto a ella…que ella había perdido a su persona especial y que nada en su vida volvería a ser igual.

 _Dime que no es verdad, que voy a despertar_

 _Cerca de tu piel, igual que hasta ayer_

Cuando ella despertaba pensaba que él estaba junto a ella, que pronto escucharía "buenos días" con esa voz ronca que solo ella conocía, pero en segundos llegaba a su mente su nueva realidad, que jamás volvería a despertar junto a él, su calor, su aroma ni su voz…él había desaparecido, y junto a él todos los planes que tenían, no comprarían esa casa, ni tendrían hijos y la boda jamás se realizaría. Él la dejó destrozada el momento que salió por aquella puerta.

 _Porque me muero de amor si no estás_

 _Me muero y no puedo esperar_

 _A que vuelvas de nuevo aquí_

 _Junto a mí, con tus besos_

Así pasaron los días, que se volvieron semanas y estas se convirtieron en meses y en años, ella volvió al trabajo, volvió a entrenar, volvió a ANBU, honrado su memoria, él nunca permitiría que la villa fuera destruida y que sus seres amados fueran lastimados, pero ella nunca volvería a ser la misma, y de esa manera termino la vida de la joven médica, en una misión rango S, protegiendo a su equipo…honrado la memoria

-Pronto te veré amor mío – fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras sus compañeros de equipo corrían a toda velocidad a la villa para tratar de salvarla.

 _Es que me muero de amor si no estás_

 _Me muero y no puedo esperar_

 _Necesito tenerte aquí, junto a mí_

 _Sin tu amor no puedo seguir_

-Sakura…no espere verte tan pronto – escucho su voz, y a pesar de que estaba muerta, sintió su corazón volver a latir, irónicamente sentía que estaba viva

-Yo tampoco, pero estoy feliz de que me hayas esperado – dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Si era necesario, te hubiera esperado toda la eternidad – le respondió, y se acercó para besarla, y en el momento que sus labios se tocaron, aquellos jóvenes cuya vida había terminado muy pronto, se reencontraron y a pesar de que estaban muertos, se sentían vivos, sabían que ya nada los iba a separar.


End file.
